snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wushu: After the End
'''Wushu: After the End '''is an RP created and GM'd by Vegedus. It is notable for using the free Wushu Open, in contrast to the many freeform games of the forum. It is a post-post apocalyptic/cyperpunk games with light elements of fantasy. It is inspired by video games and animes such as Ar Tonelico, Ergo Proxy, Ghost in the Shell and more. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *The RP is still running. Premise In the far future, the apocalypse has come and gone. In a desperate bid to survive an impending environmental crisis, a super construct, dubbed “Athana” was made. Essentially a gigantic city, completely shielded and isolated from it’s surroundings by massive walls. It was a given from the beginning that all who entered would live out the entirety of their lives within, while those that stayed out would die shortly. There are rumours that other, similar constructs have been made, but there has been no indications of outside life since the doors to Athana were shut indefinitely. The first years inside were quite tumultuous. Power struggles and open war erupted between several old-world factions, anarchy ruled the streets and it was feared that Athana might very well become the final capstone of man. The original creator of the complex, Cytek co., won out, cementing itself as the official ruler of the entire city. Two centuries later, things have stabilized somewhat, though there are still plenty of rebel groups and insurgents at large, wanting to topple the despotic Cytek. Battles are fought less than rarely in the streets, and scarcity is the norm, as the city can only support it’s growing population by expanding further down into the corrupted soil. Yet, people keep living their lives, trying to better their lot, enkindled by the hope that some day the earth may be made habitable again. Now, things are being set in motion and the future awaits... Setting Athana Every single element of Athana is man-made and synthesised, from the metallic floor of the entire complex to the air you breathe. Technology is completely ubiquitous; every building has nano-technology strengthening it’s structure, every lamppost capable of surveillance and connected to the central database. Understanding of the inner workings of it all is completely obscured for most people, especially outside Cytek itself, though it’s all perfectly accessible to the layman, with speech recognition, though transfer and such. Access to Athana’s systems is so ubiquitous, there’s a quite common phobia of places “off the grid”, nooks and crannies not connected to the structure itself, though these are also popular among shadier types. With all-powerful technology available at the fingertips, a fiercely individualistic culture has developed. Technological innovations are often driven by individuals or small teams. Some people gain almost godlike powers by tapping into the combined power of Athana, and immortality can be attained with enough cybernetic enhancements, replacing flesh with metal. The complex itself is fashioned as a sprawling city-scape, enveloped in a dome of metal, some 50 kilometers in diameter, roofed by a transparent force field, through which mostly dark dust clouds can be seen. Space is packed with gigantic buildings of all kinds, with few open spaces for artificial parks. Flying cars roam the air, with middle sections of skyscrapers dedicated to malls and every form recreation, so the rich never have to set foot on solid ground, living their life from their penthouses. Consequently, the actual streets at ground level are ruled by various subcultures and alternative modes of transportation. Underneath the main cities, sprawls a maze-like tunnel system, carefully dug to not weaken the structure of what lies above. First dug to extract resources, and since made barely habitable as overpopulation became a problem. The “Underground”, as it’s aptly named, is for all intents and purposes the ghetto of the city, with only the poor and the downright destitute living there, with plenty of criminal and illicit activity passing through. Official digging for expansion is slow, so space is even more packed than on the surface, and areas that are dug unofficially are often off the grid and dangerous in other ways. On the plus side, Undergrounders tend to be hardy folk and with strong communities, who fight through their hardship. The surface city above the Underground is generally just refered to as Athana, or sarcastically by Undergrounders, as the ‘overground’. Surgers During the early, bloody wars over dominion of Athana, an odd power awakened. A few select individuals, Surgers, began devoloping a pwer that makes them able to draw upon incredible power and seemingly bend the laws of reality to their will. The effects of Surges wary greatly, though they’re often destructive in nature, and have an intricate relationship with it’s wielders personality: A cold and calculating Surger maybe be able to instantly freeze their environment, one of faith may summon winged beings of light to help them, and some can make their own phobias real and inflict them on their opponents. There is little coherence or consistency in the power of the Surge and what it can do, except that it’s always linked to the mind of the wielder. Further, Surgers make use of ‘rituals’ to invoke their power. Again, what the ritual consists of varies greatly between the users. Some sing, some dance, some do head calculations, some self-mutilate, some exercise. All Surgers simply have a distinct way of bringing forth the actual Surge. Beyond that, the phenomenon is named after the effect the most powerful Surges have on it’s envirornment: Light’s and devices flicker on an off and visible bolts of electricity lash out from the grid as massive amounts of power ‘surges’ towards epicenter of the “spell”. The inner workings of the Surge is veiled in much mystery. It is theorised that due to the vastness of the technology within Athana, there will always be a machine somewhere that can accomplish what is needed, and Surgers are subconsciously manipulating major subsystems all over the city to turn their wish into reality, but no one knows how it truly works and the effects have been impossible to replicate in earnest. It’s simply functional magic, though given the unfathomable nature of much of Athana’s technology, it doesn’t stand out as much as you would think. Nonetheless, the power is feared, in part due to it’s unpredictability. The ability to use Surges spread much like genes, often running in families, but can also spontaneously appear in any person, regardless of gender, background or age. As the power not uncommonly fall into the “wrong” hands, Cytek regulates it firmly: All Surgers are committed by law to register themselves into a public database and all stronger ones (those with a Level above 2, on a scale from 1 to 10), are more or less bullied into joining Cytek’s own ranks, often in the military, as they have little hope of a normal life otherwise. Guardians The rituals of Surgers and the focus of mastery of their powers rather than military training of leave them vulnerable on the battlefield. Out of need to protect them was a born a new type of soldier, dubbed the Guardian. Equipping shields and various other kinds of defensive implements, often coupled with melee weapons, their job is to protect the Surgers as meat shields or distraction. Small squads of Surgers and Guardians working in unison, employing small-scale guerilla warfare quickly proved extremely effective within the confines of tight city scape. Just as recruiting and training the best Surgers became a priority for all military outfits, Guardians were soon equipped with the best technology and weaponry. Today, Guardian is a prestigious title, the best soldiers in the military and a separate division from the regular infantry. The sign of an established Guardian is his or her own, unique weapon, tailored exactly to their fighting style. Cybernetic enhancement and performance improving nanomaschines are common as well. Ironically, the best Guardians are virtual one-man armies, who can level city blocks without assistance of a Surger. Hackers In a City made of technology, hacking is obviously a very useful skill. There’s a huge pool of them out there, both of the regular working-man variety, tending and admistrating the massive systems within Athana, and the lone cyber-criminal sort. The best don’t spend their day sitting at their desk, writing code, but are able to hack real time, bending the technology around them to their will, while others have an uncanny ability for creating new hardware and technology. They can be quite dangerous, able to control enemy cybernetics, incoming traffic, reconfiguring weaponry and so on. The best are so good that’s it’s popularly believed they have an innate gift akin to that of the Surgers, having a natural connection to the city. Few hackers believe this, though, having poured much effort into perfecting their skill, and many of them distrust Surgers for breaking the logic they see in the workings of technology. Where Surgers have an intuition, hackers have insight. A hacker can generally be known by the gear they lug around. Expect them to wear Augmented Reality (AR) gear, such as glasses with information overlays and carry five different kinds of computers on their person. More secretive types may wear covering clothes, such as trenchcoats, or work the technology directly into their own body. Cytek Cytek was originally a pioneer in cybernetic enhancement, turned massive, international corporation, turned contract builder of Athana. While they had plenty outside financial help from gorvernments, and muscle to do all the dirty work, the complex is ultimately based on their technology, no one understanding it as well as them, which gave them a significant advantage in the power struggles to come. While their rule is anything but democratic, and public opinion of them is generally quite low, it would be an exaggeration to call them entirely evil. While it is commonly believed otherwise, their rule was not born as a sudden coup d’etat, but rather as retaliation against the former world powers, unwilling to share political and economical power with Cytek that they were promised from the start. Cytek simply fought back, and fought back hard, against a conspiracy against them, and stepped up themselves to fill the resulting void of power. The “co.” was quickly dropped and they became a legitimate govern, if not a likable one. Cytek’s general attitude to ruling is “the people do not know best”. While their policies are rarely popular, they are realistic. There are many threats within and without; rebel groups, public dissent, resource scarcity, breakdowns in the city’s older systems, amok Surgers and chaotic technological growth. Cytek always swiftly, and with force, make any and all necessary sacrifices necessary to ensure the survival of Athana. They have little qualms about meeting public dissent with military force, or suspending certain freedoms for certain people. The organisation does have a fair amount of principled individuals, zealots even, that believe Cytek’s action are ultimately for the greater good. That’s not to say they don’t have their fair share of corrupt politician, more than fair, but on the overall, Cytek act as a responsible, if a harsh and slightly dysfunctional, government. Blue Sky The longest lived, biggest and most notorious rebel group within Athana. They are the diametrical opposition of Cytek, opposing them at every step. Originally formed after the first democratically elected government in Athana was violently overthrown by Cytek, they have fought long and bitterly. Their primary objectives are to bring down Cytek and establish a rule of the people, as well as finding a way to recolonize the earth, although the latter has faded as a priority as the former turned out to be a task not easily undertaken. Public opinion on Blue Sky is divided. They are responsible for much of the turmoil and unrest within Athana, their terrorist actions being the cause of the loss of many lives among both their own ranks, Cytek and civilians. However, this stands in contrast to the righteousness of their cause, and the day to day tyranny of Cytek, and their recruitment numbers remain ever high, which is the main reason they have lasted. Ever the underdog, fighting a battle they almost can’t win, Blue Sky have their fingers in pretty much everything. Public terrorism, propaganda, assassination, information warfare, experimental weapons manufacturing, as well as the occasional direct confrontation with the military of Cytek. Their membership is a diverse sort, with people of all trades, backgrounds and motivations. Several splinter factions exist within Blue Sky as well, with various specializations and sub-goals, some of a more humanitarian sort, for instance fighting for the rights of Surgers. Rules Wushu is a free roleplaying game made by Daniel Bayn. It’s very light, the original rules being eleven pages in length, and very suited for forum play, due to a lack of stuff such as initiative rules and a focus on cool descriptions. Below I’ve transcribed all the rules you’ll need. If you’re interested, there’s also the original open rules (they’re quite the entertaining read)and the more throughout explained and slightly expanded Wushu Reloaded. If you read those, you can skim this section to the forum-related parts and the houserule at the end. Generally, it’s when there’s a conflict, danger and/or risk that we use bust out the rules. Conflicts can be of any kind, be it physical (hint: combat), mental or social, as long as it’s important enough to focus on. Conflicts run on a round structure, with me, the GM, ending and starting new ones. During a round, players post descriptions of their actions and various going on in the conflict. Each detail a player describes gives them a six sided to roll when the round ends. So, the more details described, the better, up to a cap on the maximum amount of dice the players can earn each round, set by me at the beginning of the conflict. So, “I hit him with my club” is one detail/die, while “I smirk widely / and utter in a suitably sarcastic voice / ‘Oh, won’t someone think of the children?’ “ is three details/dice. A couple of rules apply to the details: Everything the player describes happen exactly as they describe it, when they describe it. Do or do not, there is not try. This is called the Principle of Narrative Truth. Unlike most tabletop RPGs, the dice have no influence on whether you succeed or not, only the ultimate effect of your actions. If you say you nail that guy in the face, you DO nail that guy in the face, no rolling required. You can describe your character avoiding every blow, or getting hit by every single one, both descriptions contains details and are thus “good” for you, and you can still lose a fight even though you portray yourself as an invincible Mary Sue god. Further, details can beanything. It can be your character’s physical actions, inner thoughts, flashbacks, dialogue, scenery or weather conditions (as in, a sudden, dramatic lightning storm). I’ll generally set the scene, but players are allowed (encouraged!) to fill in the details as it fits them. You can go through an entire combat with your details maxed, without ever making a physical attack. However, “finishing moves” should generally be saved for something called the “Coup de Grace”: At the end of a conflict, the winner gets to narrate what happens to the loser(s), in all it’s gory details. Whether it’s death or public humiliation, the winner gets to decide the fate of the losers, within scope of the conflict. If a player goes overboard with a description, inflicts an early Coup de Grace, take too much control of other characters, or something otherwise unacceptable, they can be Vetoed. Unless the Veto is completely unreasonable, the player will then have to retract the offending description. All players have the right to veto anything, so the GM can be vetoed too. The Principle of Narrative of Truth doesn’t disallow god modding, so the only thing you have to fear when posting your details is the veto. The key takeaway is that if your description is cool, relevant and fun, if the other players like it, there’s no restrictions on what you can do. Once you’ve done all the details you’d like for the round, covered in as many posts as you’d like (you don’t have to earn the max dice every time. It’s better to roll less than do uninspired posting), approximately count them up and designate which of your Traits you are using. You’ll see Traits in the CS section. Players roll against the number in their Trait once the time to roll the bones come. The Trait chosen should be representative of the descriptions, but just choose the one that’s more relevant or you’d rather use if more than one applies. If none are the least bit relevant, you roll against a standard value of 2. When a dice is rolled, it is compared to the trait value. If it’s equal to or lower, it’s a success, which is good for the one rolling it, otherwise, it’s a failure that does nothing. After designating your trait, you split your dice into yin and yang dice, representing defence and offence, respectively. Each yang dice that succeeds is a point of ouch on your opponent, getting you that much closer to defeating them. Yin dice do the exact opposite, each successful yin die negating one successful Yang die. If a Yang die isn’t blocked, you lose a point of Chi instead, of which you start with three. If a Yang die goes through while you have no Chi, you’re out of the conflict; You can no longer roll any dice and might be subjected to a Coup de Grace. Chi are given back after healing sessions, time skips, climatic events or when it’s otherwise appropriate. Victory speeches and such may help your chances . Both your dice split and chosen trait should be posted in a spoiler at the end of your post. Note that your how many yin or yang dices you choose doesn’t have to be related to how offensive or defensive your descriptions were, but feel to let it inspire you, for instance narrating taking blows after having lost Chi and such. Example: You’ve earned 4 dice and use the “Trait 4: Trickery”. You decide to split these dice into 3 Yang dice, and 1 Yin die. They roll 6, 2, 4, 1, in that order. That’s two Yang successes and one Yin, or two points of damage dealt, and one incoming blocked. Once all players have posted their traits and splits, I do any last actions of the antagonists, and end the round. For the sake of expediency, I’ll be doing all the dice rolling and calculation and post the result, after which we immediately move on to the next round. Each round lasts at most a week; if some players haven’t posted anything by then, the round passes without them. They don’t get to roll any dice, but they cannot be attacked either, and their dice cap is raised by 1 for the next round. I’m preferring ‘brief and active’ over ‘wordy and inactive’ here, though being wordy isn’t bad by itself. Just save some for the Coup de Grace. There are two variations of conflicts, which work slightly differently from each other. One is the Mook conflict. Mooks are the Storm Troopers, ninjas or otherwise faceless, disposable enemies of fiction. Players should feel free to mow these down by the dozen and toy with them in any way they want. The enemy might not actually be anything living, it can also be a challenge of the sort of “track this down” or “get here, within time”. The main point is mooks doesn’t get to defend themselves and players can go about the challenge how they want. Every mook conflict has a Threat Rating. This is essentially it’s life or hp; every Yang scored against it reduces it by one, and when it’s down to zero, the conflict is over, and whoever wants to, can narrate the Coup de Grace, first come first serve. Mooks don’t get to roll dice, so they can’t defend against it, and instead of rolling Yang, they simply deal a set amount of automatic Yang successes each round to all opponents. There might also be a time limit, a number of rounds within which the mook threat must be defeated, or the GM gets effectively the Coup de Grace (kekeke!). The other type of conflict is the Nemesis conflict. Nemeses are generally the big, bad, evil antagonists, the mid or final boss. Nemeses work by the same rules as the players, having Traits and Chi, rolling dice and describing details. Unlike mooks, they can’t be killed off or seriously maimed outside of the Coup de Grace, though describing hits, cuts and wounds are of course fine. Nemesis battles are generally fought one-on-one, for maximum back-and-forth, attack-counter action. You may want not to blow off all your details right away, but wait for the opposition to react. Other players can’t interfere with an ongoing nemesis conflict mechanically (with dice) in any way, though they can still use it as fodder for details, as they’ll likely be busy with other stuff. Who fights the nemesis is chosen internally, or will be obvious given the specific villain. There’s one last rule, which isn’t especially important. The “Scab Roll” is a quick way to resolve a situation if it’s not important enough for a mook or nemesis battle. If you need to know if you succeed in a simple endeavor, such as arm wrestling a random bar goer, pick the Trait that’s most relevant to it and roll as many dice as it’s value (again, 2 if none). The result is the dice which rolled the lowest. If it’s 3 or below, you succeed. Lower result is better, so 1 is perfect, 3 is success at a price (for instance, you get injured while doing the task, but pull through), and 6 is an appalling bad and unlucky outcome. This rule isn’t very important, and not very suited for forum RPing, so we’re only gonna use it to the extent it’s necessary. I may call out someone to make a scab roll they’re succeeding a bit too much, blazing through notable opposition, or just veto it, but ideally you should make your own scab roll for your actions, injected with spoiler tags, if there’s large amount of doubt to “can I do that?”. Or you think both success and failure can be interesting. Especially pulling of larger Surges outside of a regular conflict should warrant a Scab Roll, since it’s not really a reliable power. Don’t sweat the mundane stuff though: A hacker can easily hack into a standard security system, a tough guy can climb a wall, and so on. Don’t forget the Principle of Narrative truth! Lastly, a house rule (which I didn’t come up with myself, mind) for the workings of the Traits: You can only your Trait 5 once per conflict. You can evoke the trait with your descriptions more times than that, but it only counts as a value of 4, then. Unless, you use your Trait 3. If you use your Trait 3, you “recharge” your Trait 5, so you can use it’s value again. Further, using your weakness, Trait 1, gives you back 2 Chi. It’s the kinda Trait that knocks you on your ass, but also sets you back for a come back. None of these effect Scab Rolls. This section may make more sense when you get to the character sheet. Also, there’s a Synthesis system for making useful items, but I’ll leave that for when/if it becomes relevant. And that’s it for the rules. Do ask if there’s any confusion. Character Sheet There’s not a lot of limitations on what kind of character you can be. It’d be obvious to be Guardian, Surger or Hacker, but you don’t actually have to. You can be working for Cytek, Blue Sky, a third party or be freelance. The setting elements are mainly there to provide inspiration. The only real requirement is that you’re not mundane. You should be a badass, in one way or another, and have something on your agenda. And you should be ready to kick some ass. Name: (Use a real name, or something that sounds somewhat like a real name, no Tolkien here. Ethnicities still exist to some degree, so you may make inspired by a certain countries’ naming tendencies. Titles and pseudonyms are cool too.) Concept: (Describe your character in a single sentence or two. Playboy billionaire by day, crimefighter by night? Lady Gaga with machine guns? It’s for you to think over who you character is as a whole, and for us to quickly to reference “wait, who was that guy again?”) Gender: (Options other than male/female allowed only if you have a good reason for it.) Age: (Don’t make a extremely young or old character, again, if you have a good reason to do so. As in, it ties into the whole character concept, rather than being an isolated gimmick that’s gonna get tiring.) Appearance: (Skin complexion, size, hair, outfit, scars, smell, tatoos, trademarks and all that good stuff. You can leave the cliff notes here and do a detailed description ingame if you prefer. Keep in mind that the main purpose of this section is to give an image of your character in action in our collective heads, so be clear and distinct. Feel free to come up with whatever futuristic fashion you like, whether it’s cyber-goth or air-skating parkour punks. Or go straight-laced, formal or military, or something third.) Traits: You have five traits total: One of each with the values 5, 4, 3, 1 and an “extra” which value you choose yourself. Traits should both describe your character’s competences, what they can do and who they are. Traits of different values represent different “catecories” of aspects of your character, detailed below. Each trait should have a name, which can be noun, adjective or small sentence, followed by as much embellishment and explaining of it as necessary. Trait 5: (This is your strongest trait, and must be something deeply personal about your character. A stout belief, an all-important goal, a motivation, a gut feeling you live by or some such. This trait shouldn’t necessarily come into play all too often, but when it does, it should really shine. Make it something you scream while you punch the bad guy in the face, hot blood style! Or, uh, don’t.) Trait 4: (This is the trait you’re probably going to be using most often, and varies a bit by character concept. If you are a Guardian it may be your unique weapon and what it does, your general fighting style, or just what sets you apart in combat (super fast/cybernetic enhancements/leadership abilities, etc). If you are a Surger this trait must be your Surge. Name it after a feeling or concept that’s related to your character and go into detail about what it does and what your ritual is. If you’re a hacker, it should include something about how you use your skills in combat, whether it’s having a coat full of dangerous gizmos, brain and cybernetics real time hacking or manipulating the environment to your favour. If your character are none of these, the trait should still at least be usable in physical combat, though it may well have a wider range of application.) Trait 3: (This trait represents one of your more general purpose skillsets. It may be training you’ve received, education, background or profession. The important thing is that implies what you else you can do, and who you know, when you aren’t busting heads and fighting for your convictions, as trait 4 and 5 represent. Example: A doctor have extensive knowledge of anatomy and sickness, is precise, smart and probably have connection in the academic world, while a thief know about breaking and entering, concealment techniques, has streetwise and may know some shady types.) Trait 1: (A weakness. Since default value is two, this is something you’re worse at than anything else. The flaw can take any form, be it a flaw in your fighting style, a dark side of your personality, a problem with your tech, or a simple disability . When you play this trait, your character is at it’s worst. Mechanically, it’s not actually bad for you, though, so try to make it something that might come up during play.) Extra Trait: (As mentioned, you choose which value to give this trait, though it can’t be 2. The extra trait should fit into the category of the one it shares it’s value with. So this trait could be an extra surge, or another weakness, for instance. If you don’t have any good ideas you can leave this one empty and fill it in during play.) Chi: Current 3, Max 3. (Your buffer, your hp. It’s nice to have on the character sheet, but I’ll keep track of everyone’s Chi, so you don’t have keep track of the Current one if you don’t want to) Personality: (First impression, charisma, social behaviour, defining feelings, aura, accent, body language, quirks, tics and all such. If there are parts of a character’s personality that are special and defining of them, you should work it into a trait. Meaning this field is less important if your traits speak loudly of who your character is.) Background: (Where you grew up and what you’ve done and experienced in life. Like with personality, really important events that have defined the character should be worked into a trait, probably number 5 or 1, so you should only pad this field as much as you want to.) Code bName:/b bConcept:/b bGender:/b bAge:/b bAppearance:/b bTrait 5:/b bTrait 4:/b bTrait 3:/b bTrait 1:/b bExtra Trait:/b bChi:/b bPersonality:/b bBackground:/b Example Character Name: Felix Rukin Concept: The current leader of Blue Sky, proud and clever. Gender: Male Age: 32 Appearance: Felix is tall, lean and sports short, combed, raven-black hair, with eyes a shade of blue. Felix’ general looks extrude an air of both formality and approachability. He’s fair without being a pretty boy. He’s groomed without looking spoiled. He wears nice clothes without appearing rich. He looks like a man of station, without being intimidating. Trait 5: Dispose of Cytek! The lifegoal of Felix is the one of and the same as of the organisation he leads. More than anything, he wants to bring the despot that has ruled Athana for all these many years. The passion has practically turned to an obsession around which his life revolves. The motivation behind it have largely become irrelevant in the face of the quest itself, but it’s a mixture of both genuine anger over their actions and wanting to succeed where so many before him has failed. If one tries to argue that they’re “not so bad”, he’ll swiftly pick apart their logic and win the debate. Trait 4: Surge: Freedom Felix is actually a quite powerful Surger, though this comes second to his leadership responsibilities. His power is that of “freedom”, being quite litterally able to ‘set things free’ of various forces upon them. This could be ‘freeing’ an object of gravity, making it float, or freeing it of it’s current motion, stopping it dead in it’s tract. He is also able to affect the mind in this way, freeing people of certain emotions or memories or such. His ritual is making short, appropriate speeches on the subject, or quoting famous leaders. It ends up corny less rarely, speaking of freedoms in front of the enemy, but it works. It’s an interesting power with many applications and no clear boundary, but Felix himself is too busy to train it properly, and thus, hardly knows it’s limits himself. Trait 3: Born Leader Felix is one of the youngest leaders of Blue Sky there’s been, and it falls quite naturally to him. He’s good at rallying the troops, recruiting members, doing propaganda and the day-to-day administration of an organisation as large and unruly as Blue Sky. Trait 1: Not the physical sort... For guy with a very high chance of being assassinated, Felix doesn’t go to the gym as often or do as much combat training as he should. He simply doesn’t have the time, or so he claims. He’s had a fencing lesson or two, but it’s a fact he’d be entirely screwed if a competent enemy ever got up close with him. Heavy lifting isn’t exactly his forté, either. Luckily, he does have his personal bodyguard and brother, Luke, to make up for much of this... Extra Trait: 3, Academic Before joining Blue Sky, Felix was actually on his way to a fairly illustrious career in academics. As such, he has pretty comprehensive and broad knowledge on topics such as math, physics, basic robotics, Surge Theory and so forth. He’s a smart guy and is packed with trivia and unexpectedly useful information. Chi: Current 3, Max 3. Personality: There’s not much of an “true” personality to Felix; He’s always “on” in one way or the other. In public relations he’s harsh and criticizing. Internally in Blue Sky he’s friendly and polite, but demanding and quick to pick up the slack and step into authority. Let him in a room with corrupt politician and he can be surprisingly ruthless. But the private side of him, few know. When he’s not bossing people around, he really just wants some peace and quiet. Background: From birth, Felix was part of the upper echelons of society. This protected him from suffering over being a Surger, without him fully realising it himself. His parents weren’t of a particularly societal conscious sort, so he was raised to be concerned mainly about his education and excelling in the world. Which he did, until his brother got into an incident concerning the state, which nearly cost him his life. Felix rescued him, and the whole affair brought much to light about the injustices of the current system. They both went underground for a while, before joining Blue Sky. The determined Felix excelled immensely in this environment, and has been leader of the organisation for 3 years. They’ve had much progress in this period, making them every hopeful that they might finally accomplish their goal. Accepted Characters Asmodai: The silent pacifist, that can teleport! Tacey Iris: The Sarcastic Hacker. Home is where the heart lies, Erroll Vanders Geomancer: Chaotic nihilist and orderly creator, Joseph Maxwell Tuor: Rakish, smooth talking smuggler, Mat Calthorne Ionix Baelgos: Marketing Rep who gets ripped and has a chip on his shoulder, Gael (Gary) Malagan My_Little_Sister: Hydrophobic Ninja Hacker, Lucy Amethyst Wilkinson Mastermind001: Robocop meets Transformers meets Mazinger Z, Marx Peterson BobSagat: The gentleman thief without a shred of courage, with the alliterative name, Louis Logic NeoWarrior7: A Guardian of the Law, Roland Stenberg Regalus: Combat Medic, fighting for a better world, Lt. Christopher Jacob Garethcool: Hacker looking out for number one, Samuel J. Hawken Category:RPs